Thalder Baden
Sir Thalder Baden, called Manaweave, also known as 'the Dentless', was a prolific former slave and gladiator, with his origins in Lordaeron, who fought his way to freedom in both the arenas of Kezan and the Eastern Kingdoms. As a freedman, he would be known for his status as a champion of the Alliance military's cause, gaining an almost legendary repute as the paladin 'whose armor never dented'. He was a member of the House of Baden. Character and Appearance ((WIP)) History Born to Richard Baden, 1st Viscount of Altenburgh, a vassal of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, Thalder was groomed as an heir to his father's holdings from his very birth. In his youth, the boy showed a prodigious ability for wielding the Light, and to his father's dismay he began training with the Church at an early age. By the time the plague had struck Lordaeron and the kingdom had been devastated by Terenas' regicide in 612 K.C, the town of Altenburgh had become a vital holdout for those few survivors who clung to the banner of Lordaeron, led by Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos. The young Thalder had received a substantial education from the priesthood and was competent, though not entirely skilled at the use of clerical magics, aiding in the healing of the wounded. By the very end of 612 K.C, Thalder's father, Richard, had lost any sort of sanity he had, utilizing his position of power over the refugees to enact his iron will, exercising a form absolute authority over the fortified town. Richard, or 'Dick' as he was known by his subjects, quickly became known not only as a ruler who had descended into tyranny, but also as a sexual deviant, claiming his 'right' as lord to the maidenhead of local virgins. He began to forbid the refugees from leaving Altenburgh, keeping them disarmed and under his dominion. In an escape attempt, a group of adventurers led by the thief Veric Garrel killed a handful of the Viscount's soldiers, taking the fifteen-year old Thalder captive and travelling southwards in an ill-fated endeavor to reach safety from the Scourge in Khaz Modan. The group was rocked by internal discord, morale low after several deaths. After the group's second-in-command, Nick Rader, brutally beat him with no cause in front of many disturbed onlookers, Thalder managed to convince a knight of Stormwind by the name of Gavin Wold to free him from his binds and escape from Garrel's group with him. After Wold and the young Thalder's departure, the adventurers went their separate ways, the majority being killed in their own journeys. In the highlands of former Arathor, a band of Witherbark troll raiders ambushed the pair, slaying Gavin Wold and taking Thalder captive yet again, planning to sacrifice him to their gods. Using his sole asset, his silver tongue, he once more managed to convince his captors to mercy. The trolls sold him into slavery, his noble birth fetching them a hefty price of gold and silver. He was bought from the trolls by an agent of the Eveo Trading Corporation and taken on a sizable galley to the island of Eveo, just off the coast of Kezan, where he was introduced to his new owner - an immensely wealthy Goblin trader and gladiator master by the name of Olizar Xdexas Zetoun. ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Slaves Category:Gladiators Category:Lordaeronian Category:Deceased